There have been proposed conventional various robot simulators and teaching systems that graphically display three-dimensional model images for a robot system on a display apparatus based on three-dimensional computer aided design (CAD) data, etc., and operate the three-dimensional model images, to simulate and calculate the operation of the robot system.
For example, the “control simulation system” disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-100315 creates an animation to simulate motion of a robot and various instruments so as to replay the animation.
An operator uses such a system, and thus can verify the time required for a robot's operation and the interference of a robot with the periphery without actually actuating the robot.
However, the above-mentioned conventional technique has room for further improvement in easy confirmation and distribution of the simulation results.
Specifically, the conventional technique has required a simulator and a teaching system even for confirming the simulation results. This has limited partner apparatuses capable of confirming and receiving the created simulation results.